Gakuen Ouji Chapter 25
by Sparklewillshine
Summary: Hello everyone this is Sparklewillshine here & I would like to let you know about this story. I am really doing a anime story & the reason why i'm starting on chapter 25 is because the real maker of this amazing story has stop after the 24 chapter & it really hurts me to see this maker stop writing this story. So if you wanna read this manga go to:


Manga/Anime  
Gakuen Ouji Chapter 25  
7/9/13  
**Hello everyone this is Sparklewillshine here & I would like to let you know about this story. I am really doing a anime story & the reason why i'm starting on chapter 25 is because the real maker of this amazing story has stop after the 24 chapter & it really hurts me to see this maker stop writing this story. So if you wanna read this manga go to:**  
** . **  
**It really is a good manga/anime. So I hope you'll love it like I do.**  
**Now onto the story**.  
**Chapter 25: Prince & Rise A Couple?**  
**Summary-**  
_Takeshi Akamaru/Prince: Male- A handsome india prince but he speaks Japanese ever since he came to Japan when he was little. He now obsessively in love with Okitsu Rise & he's spoiled. He comes from a rich family._  
_Okitsu Rise: Female- A plain Japanese girl who wears glasses & has her hair up in two pony tails or one pony tail. She is a nerd but not so nerdly when her glasses & let's her hair down she's beautiful. She likes to help people sometimes & you don't really wanna see her when she gets mad. She looks like a monkey when she's mad & it's laughable. She can scare anybody with that look & if it was a stare that you can kill with she got that stare that can stare you down. She is also Mizutani's fake girlfriend. Yes they are a fake couple._  
_Mizutani: Male- A handsome Japanese boy who is stupid, childish, & fun guy. He has a fake girlfriend named Okitsu Rise & he secretly likes her but she doesn't knows it. He likes to annoy her because he likes it when she get's mad for some reason. Also Okitsu Rise & him go to the same class room & so does Prince. He doesn't like Prince because ever since Prince has taken Okitsu Rise from him for her to be Prince's pet. He dislikes Prince but Prince grew feelings for Rise so that's why. Get it if you don't just read the manga please because I really am not good at explaining stuff._  
_Akamaru: Male- A handsome Japanese boy who doesn't talk a lot, he only eats meat & any type of candy. It's nothing much interesting about him but only one thing & that is he likes Okitsu Rise too for some reason. I don't know._  
END OF SUMMARY!  
NOW ON TO THE STORY ALREADY ZEUS THAT WAS A LONG SUMMARY!  
AT SCHOOL:  
"Um...I have an announcement for everyone." the teacher said as he sweatdrop.  
Everyone suddenly stopped talking & turned to the teacher.  
"This is our new transfer student," he teacher stopped at the middle of sentence & the prince said, "Takeshi Asakusa-Kun." as he use his new name.  
"He looks like the prince's twin but..."  
"Even if it's unbelieveable they are completely different people." the teacher said as he finish he sentence.  
Suddenly the prince cuddles Rise & says, "If I can't take you with me, then i'll have to stay here."  
Mizutani & Akamaru is like what the fuck. Mostly Akamaru is like who the fuck is that with my rise. The Prince's friend is like this can't be why me?  
So since then Prince has been all over Rise & Mizutani was getting jealous over Prince with Rise from this morning from evening so he decides after school he was going to walk Rise home.  
After School at the front of the school  
Mizutani was waiting for a long time for Rise to come out. She had finally came out but Prince was still following her like a lost puppy. She look tired & over worked & most of all annoyed. "Well hey Okitsu I was waiting for you, ready to go?" Mizutani asked as he got closer to her & gave Prince to stare of 'You better leave my "girlfriend" alone before you get what's coming to you.' Prince just rolled his eyes & turned back to Rise who just mixed up with feelings she can't explain. She was surprise by how close Mizutani is to her so she took a step back & hided her blush by her hand & said, "Sorry but I can't walk home together with you today Mizutani you know I have all this stuff on my plate so i'll go home faster by taking the bus. Bye Mizutani & Prince. It was nice to see you again." As she suddenly ran off & disappear out of no where. Both Mizutani & Prince was confused by the way she just left like that & then they turned towards each other & asked the same question at the same time. "What did you do to her for her to run off like that?" They both then grew angry & Prince was the first to talk as quickly he can be, "I didn't do anything all I did was show how much I love her & care for her all day. I follow her everywhere." Mizutani really was getting mad by this said with a smirk, "Yeah like a lost puppy can't you see me & Rise were together before you butted in. We might not be in a real relationship but she can't be touched by no one but me & she might not like me back but i'm still going to love her no matter what." Prince just raised a eyebrow & said, "Yeah right you can say that but no matter what she will love me back like I love her. And today i'll show you I will visit her right now." as he was walking to his  
Lamborghini but was stopped by Mizutani, "I want to see her too so can I please get a ride." Mizutani said as he begged him. Prince was about to say no but he thought for a moment about he doesn't even know where her house is. "Okay but the only reason i'm taking you is because I don't know where she lives." Prince said as he went into the driver's set & Mizutani went into the passager's set. He drove off quickly as Mizutani told him the directions.  
**SEE YA NEXT TIME!**


End file.
